Due to current global demands, lamps with better energy conservation features and minimum replacement cost are highly desirable. For example, a common type of low-energy use lamp is the 32 watt, T8 four-foot linear fluorescent lamp. The ballast that supplies the power to this lamp is a constant current, high frequency ballast. Millions of such ballasts have been installed to operate such lamps. These ballasts operate the lamps at a particular current designed to cause a discharge in the lamp, leading to the emission of light.
In addition to using a low-energy fluorescent lamp, one may achieve further energy savings by using a ballast that operates the lamp at a lower lamp current than a conventional ballast.